


Like, 300 dogs

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist
Summary: AU where they made up and moved in into the castle.





	Like, 300 dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> A bit inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdILnAtjewt/). If you know the original I'll fix the credit.


End file.
